This grant proposal is a request for continued partial funding of the Hybridoma Core Facility (HCF) within the Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Disease Center (MAMDC). The primary purpose of the HCF is to produce monoclonal antibodies (Mabs) for members of the MAMDC in as economical a manner as possible. To this end, the HCF will continue to use the procedures which have been successful in the previous granting period to construct mouse and rat hybridomas specific for a variety of protein, carbohydrate, bacterial, viral and cell- associated antigens as outlined in the progress summary. In response to the growing needs of investigators within the MAMDC, the HCF plans to expand its activities to include the generation of T cell lines and clones. In addition to performing fusions, the HCF is actively involved in research projects relating to the development of new techniques for Mab production. Current research interests include the use of recombinant DNA technology in the production of antigen-specific Fab fragments.